Clockwork Princess
by HopelesslyRyls
Summary: How I think Clockwork Princess should be.
1. New enemies are just a bundles of fun

Clockwork Princess

Chapter 1

Tessa Grey sighed as she walked into the training room where Gabriel Lightwood waited to train her. She really didn't like Gabriel, at all. But she dreaded training even more than usual since Will Herondale and his sister, Cecily, started. Sophie Collins, a servant at the Institute also waited by the door. "Hello, Sophie." Tessa said. Sophie smiled and turned away again. Tessa sighed again, it had been like that lately.

Tessa wished her fiancee, Jem Carstairs, was here so she could talk to him. But then of course he would start talking about the wedding, and Tessa just couldn't handle that. Will arrived and leaned against the wall, ignoring Tessa like always. She was relieved when Gideon and Gabriel came along and opened the door. Training went by in a blur. When it was over she scurried off to her room and changed into a pretty red dress with ruffles on the bottom.

She was headed for the library to find a book to read in bed when she heard the summoning bell. She didn't want to get in the way, but she was so curious. She peeked around the corner to see Will going to answer whoever it was. He caught her gaze and looked away. She flattened against the wall, not wanting to talk to him. Maybe Jem was in his room, she thought with a little glimmer of hope. It was not that long until dinner.

She found Jem playing his violin. When the song had ended she clapped for him. "Beautiful." she said. "Thank you. Now let's go. Or else we'll be late for dinner." he replied, setting his violin in its case. When Tessa and Jem had arrived in the dining room, there was Will and a girl about Tessa's age. "Um, excuse me, but who is this Will?" Charlotte asked. "I'm Rosanne Wolfdown." the girl said. Tessa took her in. The girl was beautiful. Stunning even. Black curls, green eyes, fair skin, slender, and the perfect hight.

"Well, um Rosanne, take a seat and join dinner. I'll talk to you in my study later. For now relax." Charlotte told Rosanne. "Thank you." Rosanne nodded. "Take a seat where ever you would like." Bridget said. "I think I will sit next to Mr. Herondale." Rosanne smiled. Even her teeth were perfect. But it was then that Tessa realized that Rosanne would be the one to mend Will's broken heart.

It was then that Tessa knew she would never get Will back. And this was the end. That perfect Rosanne was good enough to win Will Herondale's heart. Rosanne smiled at Tessa and it was then Tessa knew she had a brand new arch nemesis.

**Hope you like it. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Sorry its so short I'll try to make it longer next time. BTW: I OWN NO RIGT'S OF WILL,TESSA, JEM,CHARLOTTE,CECILY ETC. **


	2. Hold on to perfection, Rosanne, hold on

**Do Not Own any rights!**

Rosanne was a perfectly delightful guest. Will seemed nice to her. But not that nice. Tessa knew she would have to pull him aside after dinner and order him to be nice to little Rosanne. After dinner Rosanne stretched out and yawned. "Is there a room I can stay in?" she asked. "Yes, but I thought we were going to talk in my study." Charlotte replied. "Yes, but I am quite tired from my trip. I hope you wouldn't mind if I went to bed and talked to you tomorrow." Rosanne said, sweetly.

_Faker,_Tessa thought bitterly. "Oh, yes that is okay. Sophie could you please show Miss Wolfdown to a suitable room. Sophie nodded. "Thank you." Rosanne yawned. "Will, could I talk to you?" Tessa asked as she stood. Will looked uncertain for a moment then nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about Rosanne. You need to be nice to her. She seems like a good, kind hearted girl that if you are mean to her too much, can be corrupted." Tessa told him in a low voice.

"Thank you, for worrying about me, but I know how to take care of boys like him." Rosanne said from the door way. "Miss Wolfdown." Tessa said. "Its, okay. You can call me Rosanne if you'd like. Even Rosy." Rosanne smiled. Tessa made a face. "What's wrong!" Rosanne asked. "Nothing. I'm going to bed." Tessa mumbled. "Have I done something to offend you?" Rosanne asked. "Nope." Tessa left the room. Will followed her out too. "Guess I'll find my way to a room." Rosanne said, a little disappointed of how no one was extended much kindness.

Rosanne wandered around the halls until she chose a room to walk into. She stumbled in to see one of the boys from the table playing a violin. "Tessa? Tessa, is that you?" the boy asked. "No. I'm Rosanne Wolfdown. Remember from dinner." Rosanne said, shyly. 'Oh, well I'm Jem." the boy said. "I was trying to find a room to sleep in." she said. "In that case I'll show you to one." Jem put down his violin. "Thank you." she whispered. He went across the hall turned to his left and opened a door. "Here you go." he said.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"When's breakfast?"

"I'll come get you."

"Thank you. Again."

"Your welcome. Nice meeting you. See you tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Rosanne went into the room and closed the door behind her. She fell into the bed, sleep coursing through every vain in her body.

The next morning she woke up to sunlight, not Jem. "Guess they don't like me very much. Maybe I'll need to go to a new Institute." she sniffled back tears. Not caring that she looked like a wreck, she made her way through the halls. After 10 minutes she ended up as a sobbing heap in the middle of the hall. "They don't like me! I try so hard to be perfect! Yet nobody likes me!" she sobbed.

"Miss Wolfdown?" the girl, Tessa asked. "Y-y-yes." Rosanne looked up. "Why are you crying?" Tessa asked. "Because nobody likes me h-h-h-h-e-e-e-r-re!" Rosanne wailed. "Oh, Rosy! That's not true!I like you!" Tessa said. "N-n-no y-you d-don't! You hate me like all the others! I try so hard to make people like me! I try to be s-so perfect!" Rosanne wailed louder. "Oh, but you are perfect!" Tessa reassured the other girl. "N-n-no I'm not! Being perfect means I'm hiding flaws!" Rosanne sniffled.

"Tessa! What's going on here!" Charlotte said. "It's nothing. I just fell and hurt my arm and started crying. Tessa found me and tried to ease the pain away." Rosanne covered for herself. "Oh, okay. Are you better?" Charlotte replied. Rosanne smiled a fake angelic smile. "I'm just perfect." Rosanne said. Will and Jem came up from behind Charlotte. Tessa helped Rosanne to her feet. _Man I hate this girl. I found her in the middle of the hall, crying! She shouldn't be crying. She's perfect, _Tessa thought coldly.

Rosanne smiled gratefully at Tessa. Tessa stopped her face from screwing up into a sneer. Will saw that Tessa's eyes were full of hatred as she looked at Rosanne. "I'll help Rosanne." Will offered. Everyone standing in the hall at that moment wore a expression of surprise. "No need to." Rosanne spoke up. "I can around on my own." Will smiled at her, and Tessa almost went over there slapped the smiles off the both of their faces. "In that case, Tessa I wish to speak to you. Maybe in the library." Will said. "Of course, Will." Tessa smiled weakly.

Will lead Tessa into the library. "So, what do you wish to talk to me about, Will?" Tessa sighed, wearily. "Rosanne." he replied, simply. Hatred came back into Tessa's eyes. "What about her?" Tessa asked. "Why don't you like her?" Will asked. "Do you know her from somewhere?" Tessa asked. "Answer my question first." Will said. "Fine. No. I do not like her. She acts like she's perfect then foes and says she isn't and starts sobbing!" Tessa exclaimed in one big breath. "Is that what she was really crying about?" Will asked. "Answer my question now. Then maybe, just maybe, I will answer your second question." Tessa replied.

"We use to be friends when I was younger." Will sighed. "Yes. Best, or normal?" shifted foot to foot. "Best. Okay. Now please be nice to her." Will replied. "Okay fine. Does anybody else know your best friends?" Tessa said. "No. And like to keep it that way for a while." Will replied. Tessa saw the pleading in his eyes and nodded. "Anything for you Will." she pushed aside him and walked out of the room.

**Thank you for reading. Comment! More to come! Hope you like'd it. **


	3. All is Fair in Love and War

**Me:Rosanne?**

**Rosanne:Yes?**

**Me: Do you like Will?**

**Rosanne: (blush) Well... anstiawolfdown owns no characters or rights of Cassandra Clare**

**Me:That's what I thought**

**Rosanne:You know what I'm late for training bye**

**Me:Again, that's what I thought**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Rosanne sat, sulking in a bedroom. "Your sulking. You never sulk." Will said. "Leave me alone, William." Rosanne snapped. "Oh, come on Rosie, you know you missed me." Will teased. Rosanne looked up, swiping a stray tear away. "You know, no one's called me that since you left and I really missed it." Rosanne smiled.

"I missed you too." Will sat on her bed, shoulder almost touching hers. "So, little Cecily is all grown up now." Rosanne giggled. "So, there's a Christmas Banquet coming up." Will said. "I have no date yet." Rosanne laughed. "You, Will Herondale, not having a date." she giggled. "Would you like to go with-" Will was cut short as Tessa stumbled in. "Oh, sorry I-I didn't know somebody was already here." she swallowed back tears.

"Hey, Tess. I was just telling Rosie about the Christmas Banquet." Will said. "Oh, cool. She should come." Tessa kept her cool. "I was just asking her to go with me." Will replied. "Then you two best friends better get back to it." Tessa said. "Tessa, would you mind if I borrow some of your dresses, until I get some of my own?" Rosanne asked, politely. "We could always go shopping tomorrow." Tessa said, kindly. "Really! Your the best!" Rosanne beamed. "You know what let's go out today and buy them. I bet you have tons of money!" Tessa smiled. Rosanne's face fell. "What do you mean?" Rosanne squeaked.

"Well, your always so modest and stuff that I thought you were a rich girl." Tessa shrugged. "I'm modest because I finally have something to be modest about." Rosanne sniffled. "Oh, so you mean you use to be poor?" Tessa asked. "Not poor, but, you know what Tessa, going shopping right now sounds like a lot fun." Rosanne said. "Oh, okay. Why don't you go grab your stuff and then we can go." Tessa smiled. "Um, okay." Rosanne looked around. "Got nothing to grab? Then let's go." Tessa tugged on Rosanne's arm.

"But, oh bother! See you at dinner Will." Rosanne sighed. Tessa and Rosanne road in complete silence. But when they got out both of them started talking about dresses. "Oooooh, by the way I wanted to talk to you about something." Rosanne said as she carried dresses. Tessa nodded. "Why are you so mean to me?" Rosanne blurted. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact you know Will better than I do!" Tessa snapped. "If you want to be territorial, fine. But you do know who I'll be territorial with." Rosanne snapped. "Let's just go back now!" Tessa shouted.

"Not until we finish this fight." Rosanne stamped he foot. "I want to go back! And I want to go back now!" Tessa screamed. "Well, I don't!" Rosanne replied. Tessa made move to pass Rosanne and head back towards the carriage, but Rosanne was faster and retaliated. Her hand whipped out faster than she could have ever imagined and struck Tessa in the face. Rosanne gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth as Tessa cradled her cheek.

"Tessa, I'm so sorry." Rosanne said. "Just-just forget it. Let's go back to the Institute." Tessa pushed past Rosanne. Rosanne felt something crumple to pieces as Tessa walked away. Rosanne stifled sobs and bit her lip to hold back tears. She didn't want to cry. She couldn't cry. She had to hold her perfect posture. Show that she wouldn't break, couldn't break. Yet, Rosanne knew she had to give up. Or, go to another Institute.

Rosanne sat on the ground and started to cry silently. She closed her eyes. A hand rested on her shoulder and she opened her eyes and looked up. "Hello. I'm Mortmain. And I would like to speak to you." the man said. Rosanne stood up and straightened herself out. "Okay." Rosanne and started walk to with Mortmain.

~~~0~~~

Tessa stepped into the carriage and mumbled to Cyril to go. As the carriage started to move with a lurch, Tessa let angry tears slip down her face. Rosanne was a fake, a fraud. She had slapped Tessa in the face. _Wait until Will hears what she's done,_ Tessa thought with glee. But then suddenly Tessa took a glance around the carriage. Something was missing. More like someone! "Rosanne!" Tessa screamed. "Cyril! Stop!" The carriage stopped with a gigantic lurch.

Tessa jumped out of the carriage and sprinted to the place she had been with Rosanne. But Rosanne was no where to be seen. "Oh, no. Oh,no!" Tessa wailed. Tessa pushed through the waves people. "Rosanne! Rosanne!Rosanne!" Tessa screamed. Tessa stopped in the middle of the road as the realization dawned on her. Rosanne was gone, and there was nothing Tessa could do about it.

~~~0~~~

Rosanne heard a shout from someone as she cut through a alley. Rosanne's eyes widened as she saw Magnus Bane. "Magnus!" Rosanne shouted, stopping. She felt Mortmain tug on her arm. But Rosanne just shooed him away as she walked towards Magnus. "What is it?" Rosanne asked worried. "Tessa came to my place, freaked out, telling me that she lost you and that Will would kill her if she didn't find you." Magnus said.

Rosanne almost cried again. Not out of sadness this time, but happiness. "I'm so sorry!I didn't mean to cause so much trouble! I'll go back to the Institute right now!" Rosanne wailed. "That would be kind of a good idea. Since the whole Institute is FREAKING! Not to mention Will is giving Tessa the cold shoulder." Magnus said. "Okay, let's go." Rosanne sighed. Magnus took strong hold of her arm and pulled her to the Institute. As they came upon the front door, Rosanne felt like throwing up.

She had scared everyone half to death and she hadn't even been at the Institute a whole day! Tessa came running as soon as she saw Rosanne. "Rose! Your okay!" Tessa threw her arms around Rosanne. Rosanne didn't know what to do or say. Rosanne felt Tessa release her arms and Rosanne looked up to see Charlotte standing there.

"Are you alright?" Charlotte's eyes searched Rosanne for any injuries. "I'm just fine. But I guess after this propaganda, you're going to want me gone." Rosanne sighed. "Actually, the exact opposite of that." Jem said from the door way with Will by his side. Tears sprung into Rosanne's eyes as she looked at everyone's faces. "What do you mean?" Rosanne asked. "Rosanne Wolfdown, I would like to know if you want to stay at the London Institute." Charlotte said loud and clear.

Rosanne once again looked at everyone in surprise. "Really!" tears dripped down her face now. Oh, Rosie, don't cry!" somebody wrapped their arms around her and she fell into them. "I'm crying of happiness! I've never ever felt like this. Never, not even when my parents were alive." Rosanne sobbed. "And now my parents are gone and I have no family." "Yes, you do. You have us." Charlotte said. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Rosanne sobbed even harder.

"I guess that means we're sort of like sisters now and we need to stop fighting." Tessa said from some where. Rosanne nodded hard. "Oh, Tessa! I'm so sorry for slapping you!" Rosanne exclaimed. "It's okay! You're a shadowhunter and shadowhunters have amazing reflects." Tessa crooned. Rosanne felt her legs give way and she slipped to the ground.

"Rosanne!" voices slurred all together in her mind. Rosanne tried to concentrate on one thing to unblur her vision. Stronger arms wrapped around her and lifted her up. "It looks like she hit her head." a voice whispered. "Doubt it. I suspect someone gave her something." another voice said. Rosanne felt her head throb at every step the person who was carrying her took. Rosanne felt a scream rise in her throat as the person accidentally hit her head on the wall.

She swallowed back the scream though. And she let darkness take her.

Tessa ran besides the others who were all heading towards the infirmary. She wondered what Will thought of Rosanne slapping her. She quickly dismissed the thought, though, it was not important at the moment. Rosanne had been given something and it was doing something to her. Tessa kept running but saw that she would never be able to keep up with the shadowhunters.

Tessa stopped in the middle of the hallway as Will carried his best friend to the infirmary. Jem was already at the infirmary, she knew that. Henry was still down in the lab. Charlotte was helping Will. Tessa decided that she could only help by going to get Henry. So she wound through the halls finding the stairs that lead down to Henry's lab. "Henry!" Tessa called out as she entered the lab. She refused to go any farther than the end of the stairs so she called his name louder when he didn't answer.

Finally, Henry came over by the stairs. "Yes, Tessa?" Henry asked. "Rosanne is, well sick I guess. And Charlotte may want you up in the infirmary." Tessa said. "Oh, my! Is she okay!" Henry exclaimed. "We don't know yet. I'll walk you to the infirmary." Tessa replied, The two walked in complete and utter silence. When they arrived there Tessa said goodbye and went back to her room.

Rosanne was sick, and it was her fault. She had left Rosanne when she wasn't suppose to. And now Rosanne was sic, or poisoned or whatever she was. Tessa sighed and sat down on the bed staring into her mirror, looking at the bruise Rosanne had given her after slapping her.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry there wasn't a lot of Tessa or Will or Jem in it, but I'm so happy with the success of Rosanne! I swear I will put Tessaiam in it along with Jessa. Maybe even some Willanne maybe some Rosabriel! Ooooooo what do you guys think of some Jesanne! Review and tell me! Give some idea's! Luv u! Ur awesome! Plz follow! Do u think Tessa was a bit OOC? Whatever got to work on the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN THE INFERNAL DEVICES OR ANYTHING**


	4. Forgive and Forget

**Curious much my amigos? You should be! Who will Will ask to the ball? Will Tessa and Rosanne ever forgive and forget? Will Rosanne find somebody she can relate to?All will be answered in this chapter. I know, but I can't tell you! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Obviously I'm not the genius Cassandra Clare!**

_Rosanne struck out again and again, with more force each and every time. "Stop! Please!" Tessa shrieked. "I can't I've tried! But I can't!" Rosanne sobbed. "Think of your loved ones1 Please!" Tessa screamed. Rosanne's body shook harder from her sobs. "Rosanne! Stop it! Your hurting her!" a voice shouted. "T-Tammi." Rosanne sniffled turning around. "The one and only. Don't worry. Hold on tight we'll be there soon." Tammi whispered. _

_With that Tammi started to disappear. "NO! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Rosanne screamed. She started to run after Tammi, but couldn't find her. Each hall she wound down lead to a dead end or darkness. Finally, she fell into the darkness._

_~~~0~~~_

Tessa sighed as she stretched out and realized that the Christmas ball was in 2 days. She groaned and fell back on to the bed. "Miss Tessa!" Sophie called. "Yes, Sophie!" Tessa called back. "They think Rosanne is about to wake up." Sophie popped into Tessa's room. "Really! Can I come see her?" Tessa exclaimed, sitting up. "I'm afraid not. The people aloud to visit her is minimized to Master Will and Mrs. Branwell." Sophie shook her head. Tessa balled her hands into fist. "Fine, then. I guess I'll go ball gown shopping." Tessa said, through gritted teeth.

"I'll tell Cyril to bring the carriage up front after breakfast." Sophie smiled then left. Tessa dressed herself an entered the dining room. Only Henry and Jem sat there. Tessa assumed that Will and Charlotte were checking in on Rosanne. As for Gideon and Cecily she had no idea as to where they would be. "Hello, love." Jem looked up and smiled as Rosanne walked in.

"Hello, Jem. Would you like to go ball gown shopping with me today?" Tessa replied. "Um... ur... you should invite Cecily! I'm sure she would love going ball gown shopping." Jem exclaimed. "I suppose. I'll ask her after breakfast." Tessa sighed. "What's wrong Tessa?" Jem asked. "It's just that I was really hoping to talk to Rosanne today. But it sounds like she'll be busy today." Tessa replied. "Oh, and have you heard! Rosanne's going to the ball also." Henry spoke up.

"What!" Tessa shrieked, slamming her hand on the table. Henry and Jem stared at her in surprise. "I mean, that's a outrage! She's sick, isn't she!" Tessa covered up. "I agree with you. But both Charlotte and Will argued that Rosanne should be able to go to mingle with other shadowhunters." Jem sighed. "Don't we have any say in this!" Tessa shrieked once again. "Actually, no!" Henry sighed. Tessa got up . "I'm going to go see Rosanne whether anybody likes it or not." Tessa shouted then stomped off.

Tessa soon found out that Rosanne's room was right next to her's. She kicked open the door and stormed in. She saw that Will was no where to be seen. Charlotte was knelt next to the bed, though. Rosanne still had her eyes tightly shut. "She's still unconscious?" Tessa asked. "Oh, yes. I thought that Rosanne only asked for me and Will?" Charlotte replied. "She did." Tessa smirked. Charlotte wore a surprised look.

"Oh, then okay." Charlotte stood. "Where is Will?" Tessa asked. "Getting some stuff for her." Charlotte replied. Tessa nodded and walked over to the bed and knelt by Rosanne's bed. Rosanne whined something in her sleep that Tessa couldn't understand. Rosanne rolled over onto her tummy, snoring just the slightest. Tessa laughed at this. Charlotte smiled as Tessa wrapped her fingers around Rosanne's hand. Rosanne fidgeted.

"Do you think she's going to wake up?" Tessa asked. "Most likely." Charlotte said. Rosanne moaned and rolled over again, almost falling off the bed. Tessa caught her just in time though. Rosanne moaned once again. Tessa rolled her eyes and looked over at Charlotte. "Can I just wake her up?" Tessa asked. Charlotte nodded her approval.

Tessa shook the other girl hard. Rosanne moaned again then opened her eyes. "What time is it?" Rosanne mumbled. "Time to wake up. We have to go ball gown shopping." Tessa replied. Rosanne turned onto he side and flung a arm over he face. Tessa prodded her in the back. "Go away!" Rosanne moaned. "Guess you'll just go naked." Tessa shrugged. Rosanne shot up like a bullet. "You wouldn't." she narrowed her eyes. "Oh, trust me, I would." Tessa narrowed her eyes back.

Rosanne lifted both her hands as if to strangle Tessa, but then let them drop to her side. "Blackmailer!" Rosanne hissed. "Perfect rich girl!" Tessa hissed back. Rosanne gave a strangle shout and lunged forward. She caught Tessa by surprise, so she was able to tackle her to the floor. Tessa struggled, then lashed out with her legs. Rosanne let out a yelp and slapped Tessa in the face. Both girls could hear Charlotte yelling at them stop, but both decided to ignore her.

They rolled around on the floor, flinging kicks,slaps, or punchs once and awhile. At one point Tessa even bit Rosanne. After a long while of wrestling, somebody tore them apart. Tessa and Rosanne looked up to see Will. "I was just about to come get the both of you because Cecily is waiting for you Tessa, and Gabriel wishes to talk to Rosanne." Will said, stepping in between them, spreading his arms apart. Rosanne lunged forward again, but Charlotte caught her by the elbow this time.

Rosanne screamed in fury. Tessa gave her nasty look then left the room. Tessa turned a corner and started stomping her feet as she walked away. She rounded another corner to see Jem, talking to Gabriel Lightwood. Gabriel looked up as he saw Tessa coming upon them. "Have you seen Rosanne?" Gabriel asked. "Where do you think I got these bruises from!" Tessa replied. Jem and Gabriel finally took in her ruffled presence. "What happened?" Jem asked.

"Rosanne tried to kill me!" Tessa shouted. "That sounds a little farfetched, don't you think." Gabriel pointed out. Tessa rounded on him. "And who are you to be defending little, 'Oh, I'm so sad that I'm not perfect and I'm trying to steal Will from Tessa.'" Tessa yelled at him. As soon as the words escaped her mouth she regretted. Tessa clamped a hand over her mouth. Jem looked surprised and was staring pass her. Tessa turned around to see what he was staring at.

Tessa saw that it was Will and Rosanne he was staring at. Will who had a look of disgust and surprise on his face and Rosanne who had tears pooled in her eyes. "Rose, I didn't mean to-" Tessa started. "Didn't mean to do what! Be the deal breaker!Make me know I don't belong here!" Rosanne shouted. "Rosanne, listen, everybody here lov-" Tessa tried to comfort her. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD! BECAUSE IT YOU DO, I MAY JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Rosanne screamed. Tessa jumped at how loud her voice was.

Rosanne started to gain on Tessa, and Tessa kept stepping backwards. Will grabbed Rosanne by the shoulder and she shook him off. Suddenly, Rosanne crippled to the floor. All three boys rushed towards her. "Go away!" she mumbled. "Rose! You're sick aren't you! Why did you lie!" Will shook Rosanne hard. Rosanne winced and whimpered. "Will! Stop it! You're hurting her!" Tessa bolted forward.

A arm flung out and stopped her, though. Jem shook his head and gave her a knowing glare. "But Jem! He's going to shake the living day lights out of her!" Tessa shrieked. "Tessa, leave them to it." Jem told her. Tessa took nervous glance over at Rosanne and saw that her friend was on the floor, her body shaking from the coughing fit she was having. "Jem! Please!" Tessa begged. "So stubborn. Here you go." he sighed, letting her go. She ran to Rosanne, pushing Will and Gabriel out of the way.

"Rosie! Can you hear me!" Tessa shouted. Rosanne looked up and Tessa saw fear and sadness in them. Charlotte came running in and saw Rosanne coughing on the floor. "Oh, dear!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Rosanne!" Tessa heard the desperation in her own voice. Tessa also thought she heard a little hysteria, too. Rosanne pushed Tessa away with so much force, that Tessa stumbled into Jem. Rosanne sat up then, her coughing fit done with.

"My throat is just sore." Rosanne stare down Will and spoke in a firm voice. "I'm quite well enough to go ball gown shopping with Tessa." Will narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Rosanne narrowed her eyes back and clenched her fist. Tessa wanted to look Will in the eye and say leave her alone. So she did. She walked right up to him and looked to him and told him so. Rosanne beamed and Will glowered. "William, let Rosanne be." Jem said. Cecily had walked in by then, along with Gideon. "No, no. He's right. I'll just have to trust Tessa." Rosanne said.

This time it was Will's turn to beam. "Don't expect me to be pleasant about it, though." Rosanne snapped. Will looked taken aback that Rosanne would be that with him. "Come along now Cecily. Let's go find a place to rest." Rosanne said. Rosanne brushed past Will without another spoken word to anybody else. Tessa stifled a laugh by biting down on her lip. Will glowered at Rosanne's back. Cecily shrugged and brushed past Will also.

This time Tessa let her laugh escape. "What are you laughing at?" Jem asked. "Nothing." Tessa replied when she had gotten her breath back. And for the first time that day she smiled.


	5. And All Goes Wrong

**Hey! Sorry I didn't answer much of the questions in the last one. I was mainly focusing on getting out Rosanne's secret. If you haven't read the 4****th**** chapter yet DO NOT READ. Spoiler Alert: Rosanne is sick! Now will she rest up and get better? Or will she go against what Will says? Actually that would be a nice thing to see. (sigh)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was the fabulous Cassandra Clare, but obviously I'm not.**

Will was angry. More than angry. Tessa was more than a hour late. "Gahhhhh! I'm going to find Rosanne." Will walked out of the library decidedly.

Rosanne was in he room humming and folding and hanging some of her clothes. "If I'm correct you should be resting, right?" Tessa asked from her spot in a arm chair.

Rosanne shook her head. "No. Anything to anger Will, I will do." Rosanne felt her lips tug into a smile. "Is this some sort of game you two play?" Tessa said. "Who can anger each other the most!" Rosanne nodded. Both broke out into a fit of laughter. Then Rosanne started to cough. "Rosanne!" Tessa shot up like a bullet. Rosanne stood up straight and waved Tessa's worries away. Just as the two settled down, again, Will walked in. Rosanne shot Will a angered look and went back to her clothes.

"You know you're abusing your dresses." Will smirked. "That's because I'm pretending they're you." Rosanne replied. "So you _are _thinking of me." Will said, smugly. "No, I'm thinking of..." Rosanne thought for a moment and found a name that she knew would annoy Will. "Gabriel Lightwood." Will narrowed his eyes at Rosanne. "Will, if you must annoy someone, couldn't it be else where." Tessa said. And for the first time that Will had walked in, he noticed Tessa.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked, exasperated. "Getting to know Rosanne better." she replied simply and calmly. "While reading a book!" Will gestured to the book in her hand. "Some people can multitask, William!" Rosanne snapped so harshly that Tessa and Will could barely believe the words had come out of little Rosanne's mouth. "Rose, I didn't mean to hurt you yesterday, you know that right." Will said.

"Rosanne turned away so he wouldn't see the tears gathering in her eyes. "Just go away." she whispered. "But, I just wanted to goof off with you in the training room." Will said. "Well, I guess you should have thought of that before you did what you did. You had no right to shake me and fuss over me. Make me stay in my room all day." Rosanne replied.

"I was trying to help you!" Will said, reaching for Rosanne. Both girls moved so fast they were blurs. "Don't touch her!" Tessa jabbed a finger at Will. "Go away. Now, William. Before I call for Charlotte." Rosanne waved her hand at the door. "Can I talk to you before I do?" Will asked. But by the angry glimmer in both of the girls eyes he knew that was probably the wrong question to ask. "Not now. Perhaps after dinner. I don't feel all that well." Rosanne answered him.

She didn't let any emotion into her voice. She had to be clear and harsh with this boy. "May I stay and help you with your dresses at least?" Will asked. "No. Tessa can help. Now off you go." she used the harsh tone again. She flinched when she saw that hurt look in his eyes. He looked like a puppy. A puppy that really wanted to make his master happy again. But she was not his master. And she could not keeping pretending she was.

She watched Will leave. Not trusting herself to open her mouth and say goodbye, afraid that something else would come out entirely. "And William?" Rosanne said. "Yes." he turned around, his eyes big and hopeful. "Take Tessa with you." Rosanne replied, firmly. Tessa looked surprised and hurt also. "But why?" Tessa demanded. "I need time to myself." was all she said. Tessa picked up her book and brushed pass Will. "Where are you headed to, Tess?" Will asked, walking along side her. "None of your right business." Tessa replied. "But, I think we should talk about-" Will started. "About what Will! What!" Tessa stopped whirling on him. "Tessa, I-" Will started.

"Just leave me alone. And Rosie. We are happy. Very happy. Can't you see that!" Tessa shouted. "But Tessa, I just wanted to know if you were alright. And if Rosanne was too." Will said. "We are quite alright. In fact we are great. Rosanne is nice and cheery even though she is sick." Tessa shouted louder, her voice rising to a awful scream.

"How sick is she?" Will asked, quietly. "She's not going to end up like Jem. I promise. I swear to god she won't. Because she can't! She-she, just can't! Is she Will?" Tessa said, her eyes filling up with tears. "If you would let me take care of her, I could answer that question." Will said. "Well, I won't! Now I'm going to find Jem. And if you go any where near Rosanne, I will never talk to you again." Tessa said before walking away.

She found Jem in his room like always. "What's wrong Tessa?" he asked when he saw her face. "Will! He won't stop!" Tessa wailed, dropping her book and running to Jem. "What is he doing?" Jem asked. "He won't leave me and Rosanne alone. Rosanne is not a child and he's treating her as if she is one. It's dreadful!" Tessa sobbed into Jem's shoulder.

"I could talk to him for you." Jem said. "No!" Tessa shouted, backing away. "Why?" Jem asked. "I just, could, no." Tessa replied. "Okay." Jem said. "How is Rosanne?" "Good. Very cheery for a ill person. Not that you're not cheery." Tessa said. Jem laughed. "I know what you mean. It's alright." Jem reassured her. "Oh, good. I wasn't sure if you would." Tessa sighed. "Now, I wonder what time it is?" Jem said. "Close to dinner." Tessa replied. Jem laughed. "I guess that is good enough to know for now." Jem said.

"I guess so." Tessa laughed. "Now let's go to dinner so no one misses us too badly." Jem replied. Tessa nodded and took his arm. So they walked down the hall, arm in arm, laughing, talking. As they sat down,Tessa noticed no Rosanne or Will. "Excuse me Charlotte, but where is Will and Rosanne?" Tessa asked. "Rosanne is not feeling at the best. She has taken to bed rest. And as for Will, he is never here, now is he." Charlotte replied.

Tessa nodded, feeling silly again. "May I see Rosanne after dinner?" Tessa asked. "No. Only I and the Herondale's are aloud to visit." Charlotte replied. "But that's not fair! She's furious with Will." Tessa wailed. Charlotte looked at Tessa surprised. "Yes, yes, well you see, she has forgiven him." Charlotte said. "Actually, Charlotte, Rosanne would like to see Tessa tonight before Tessa goes to bed." Cecily informed them. Tessa beamed. "Do you think she would mind if I saw her now?" Tessa asked. "No. I don't think so." Cecily replied after thinking for a moment.

Tessa jumped up and sped away. When she arrived at Rosanne's room, she heard merry laughter. "You do know that, that this is quite crazy that I am sitting here. Talking to you while you are asleep." Tessa peeked in and saw Gabriel Lightwood, with a unfamiliar girl and boy, who looked a lot like Rosanne. The girl laughed at the boy.

"Gabriel!" Tessa hissed. Gabriel's head whipped around. He sighed. "Yes?" Gabriel asked. "Who. Are. These. PEOPLE." Tessa shouted. "Rosanne's...friends." Gabriel replied. "No they're not." Tessa narrowed her eyes. She heard footsteps and begged that it was Will for once. "Tess? Who is that with you?" Will's voice asked. "Gabriel!" Tessa shouted back. Will whipped pass Tessa and pinned Gabriel against the wall. "Why are you in Rosanne's room?" Will asked. "Will!" two voices cried in unison. Will's head looked over to the two kids around Cecily's age.

"Selena, Samuel?" Will looked confused. "William?" a groggy voice came from Rosanne's room. Rosanne herself stumbled out of the room. "Where-where did Gabriel and Selena and Samuel go?" she yawned. Rosanne saw Gabriel and smiled a sappy smile. "There you are." Rosanne looked happy. "What did you do to her?" Will asked. Tessa grabbed the still hallucinating Rosanne and pulled her back into the room. "Sit." Tessa spoke a simple command to a simple girl. Rosanne sat on the bed like a eager puppy.

"Now, stay." Tessa said. Tessa then ran out of the room and went to pry Will off Gabriel. "Down, Will. Release!" Tessa screamed for what felt for the millionth. "Isn't there something you can do?" Gabriel asked. "Oh, shut up. Actually, just for saying that I'm going to let Will keep you pinned here." Tessa let go. "William Herondale, let go of him. And Gabriel Lightwood, leave and do not come back." Rosanne said from her door way. The two 14 year old kids poked their heads around Rosanne. "We tried to keep her in here. But she bit me." Samuel showed of the bite mark.

Tessa did a quick inspection to make sure that it wouldn't bleed. "Hmmmmm, looks okay to me. Go ahead you can leave now if you'd like." Tessa smiled. "Actually, Will, where is Cecily?" Selena asked with not wide eyes like he was use to. "Um, that way." Will pointed down the hall that lead to Cecily's room. The two 14 year old twins walked that way. Will watched in dumb found silence.

Rosanne grew impatient. "Tessa!" Rosanne barked. Tessa laughed and realized that she had forgotten Rosanne. "You're free." Tessa shouted back. Rosanne jumped up like a eager puppy and fled the room. "Should we be worried?" Tessa asked. "Um, maybe. Last I heard, she really likes killing demons." Will replied. "Uh-oh." Tessa said. Tessa and Will ran into the kitchen and saw Rosanne there, with a automaton staring at her. Rosanne's mouth started to open to scream, but the thing threw a knife at her before the sound could escape her mouth.

"Rosanne!" both Tessa and Will shouted. Rosanne fell to her knee's. Tessa knelt besides her, balling her dress up and pressing it against Rosanne's wound in her stomach. "Take the knife out." Rosanne spoke slowly and quietly. Tessa's hands shook as she pulled the knife out and dropped it to the floor. Tessa continued pressing her dress against Rosanne's wound. "Tessa, Tessa! Stop! Please!" Rosanne grabbed Tessa's hand.

Tessa looked up, tears slipping down her face. "Go run. I'll take care of my self." Rosanne whispered. "No. No, I'm not leaving you." Tessa hands shook as she pressed harder. "No. You're leaving. Now. Jem is going to take you. I am either going to die or I'm going to get patched up and taken back to my family." Rosanne spoke firmly, but Tessa could hear weariness in there. "Will! Make her stop! She's trying to get me to leave!" Tessa wailed.

'Be quiet. They'll find you." Rosanne slapped a hand over Tessa's mouth. Tessa removed Rosanne's hand gently. Rosanne looked up and smiled a weak smile. "Take good care of her, James." Rosanne said. Tessa looked up and saw Jem, waiting for her. "Take them with you." Rosanne said, weakly. Tessa clung to Rosanne's arm, refusing to let go. "Let go, Tessa!" Jem persisted. "No! NO! She'll die if I do!" Tessa screamed.

Tessa stared up at Jem with pleading eyes. Suddenly Tessa felt her fingers being pried off Rosanne's arm. Tessa looked down and saw Rosanne doing it. "I'm sorry Tess, but this for your own good." Rosanne said with the last bit of energy she had left. Then Rosanne passed out, letting darkness take her. Tessa clung to Rosanne's back, sobbing. Jem gently helped Tessa up off of Rosanne's back. "Sophie will take care of her. And I believe Gabriel is still here. He will protect her." Jem said. "But-but, NO!" Tessa wailed.

"Yes. Like you said, Rosanne is a big girl, she can take care of herself." Jem tried to calm down Tessa. Jem gently pulled Tessa out of the kitchen, hoping Tessa wouldn't notice how much blood Rosanne has lost. Jem tugged a reluctant Tessa down the halls to the carriage. "Jem! Where is this carriage taking me?" Tessa wailed. "To the meeting hall. You will be safe there." Jem said. Tessa sobbed as the carriage pulled away. She thought of how all her friends were fighting her fight for her. With those thoughts Tessa felt sleep weighing heavy on her shoulders and she let it take her.

"James! James!" Will called out again. Will ran through out the Institute searching for his parabatai. "James!" "Right here, now let's go fight." Jem said, as he rounded a corner. "Where's Tessa? Where's Rosanne?" Will asked. Jem hesitated to tell him that Rosanne could possibly be dead, when a automaton came slashed at them. Will stabbed and slashed back at the thing until it was dead. "Will, Tessa is safe, Rosanne well, she could possibly be dead." Jem replied. "We-we have to find her." Will stammered.

"Why would you need to do that when I'm right here?" a taunting voice rang out. Will turned around and saw Rosanne, her wound wrapped up and her emerald color eyes shining with excitement. Will took in her tattered and torn dress. It was her favorite one too. Her hair had come out and was falling into her face. "Along with her. We are here." Rosanne stepped aside so they could see Cecily. Will opened his mouth to protest, but instead of Cecily cutting him off, Rosanne did. "Save the girl the crappy speech and just let her fight, William." Rosanne said, in her wise, silky, smooth tone that was hypnotic at times.

"Like it or not, I'm fighting. And Rosanne is too. She's going to fight a woman that came." Cecily said, bursting with energy.

Will was astonished. He watched as Rosanne pulled throwing knife's, a dagger, and a seraph blade from his belt. "Goodbye, William. I do hope, if I live that is, we see each other again." Rosanne ran her thumb down his cheek. "Where are you going?" Will asked. "Home or prison. Which ever one the woman who is bound to capture me chooses." Rosanne replied. "Take good care of Selena and Samuel." Rosanne walked away, not feeling the warm tears dripping down her own face.

"Will, please look at me." Cecily whispered. "Yes?" Will looked at Cecily. "The woman. She looks like Rosanne. Almost a exact replica but older. Do you think it could be her mom?" Cecily replied. Will's eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. "Then we have to go help her." Jem exclaimed. The group of three ran into the kitchen to see Rosanne, confronting the woman. "Leave my friends alone!" Rosanne screamed. The woman's arm went to touch Rosanne's but Rosanne jerked back.

"Ro, honey, please listen to me. It's not safe here." the woman said. "Then, why, why are you working for him?!" Rosanne shouted. "Ro, baby, it's not like that. I wanted to save you. But you left, for, for, William." the woman replied. "Shut up. Cut the crap. You don't deserve to call me by my nicknames, Alison." Rosanne snapped. The woman flinched. Rosanne almost slapped Alison in the face. "Do not flinch when I use your name. Because it is your name if I am not correct. And never, ever try to get me back. Because you won't." Rosanne stamped a foot.

"Fine, if that is how you want it to be, then I guess you will die with the rest of your friends." Alison replied. Before Alison could walk away, Rosanne's hand shot out, grabbing Alison by the arm. "You won't get them. They are mine now. You were horrible to them. I'm better to them than you ever were." Rosanne said. Before Rosanne could deflect it, Alison had slapped Rosanne in the face. "How dare you! You are just as bratty as you were before. All I am trying to do is give you the world and you threaten to take your sister and brother from me." Alison roared.

Rosanne cowered into the wall, her split lip bleeding. "You will pay for this! You will." Alison roared louder. Cecily had, had enough. Cecily sprang up from her hiding spot and pounced. Alison threw Cecily off with no problem. "Your friends are weak, just like you." Alison slapped Rosanne again. Rosanne whimpered, holding her arms up, trying to protect herself. "Rose!" Will and Jem jumped up. Rosanne looked their way. Her eyes beheld sadness and disappointment. Alison whirled around. "James! Go help Rosanne and then help Cecily. I think Rosanne is more injured." Will ordered.

Rosanne watched in pure astonishment. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arms and she snapped out of it. Alison was trying to carve something into Rosanne's arms. Rosanne, kicked, punched and screamed. Alison only elbowed her in the face. "Jem! Will!" Rosanne screamed but noticed they were taking on auto matrons. Rosanne finally stopped fighting and allowed Alison to do what she was doing. "Now that you are finished I'll go finish your friends too." Alison said, a awful grin on her face. "No!" Rosanne screamed. Rosanne tried to walk towards Alison, but she was too weak to do anything and fell to the ground.

"No!" Rosanne repeated. Alison didn't listen and headed to Cecily first, who wasn't paying attention at all. "Cecily! Cecily!" Rosanne screamed. Will whirled around and saw Alison and threw knife at her, hitting her square in the arm. Suddenly the doors burst open and in came Charlotte,Henry, Gideon, Sophie, and Gabriel. Sophie saw Rosanne and ran to attend to her. Gideon and Gabriel started to fight auto matrons. Charlotte and Henry made way to Jem and Will.

Will saw Charlotte and sighed. "Rosanne is injured, there is a crazy woman over there. And well Tessa should be safe and sound in the meeting hall." Will explained. "Master Herondale!" Sophie called out. "Yes?" Will called back while fighting one of the clockwork things. "Rosanne! She wants you!" Sophie shouted back. Will ran to Rosanne. Rosanne smiled weakly. "Draw an iratze on me please." she said., energy and excitement drained from voice. Will did it quickly and Rosanne sat up stretching. Rosanne suddenly pulled out her dagger. "I'll be back." Rosanne got up. Will watched as she darted through the maze of clockwork creatures until she got to the table.

Will decided what she was doing was none of his business. Will got back to slicing and dicing the clockwork creatures. When all of a sudden a voice rang through the room. "Mother! You selfish little- oh, I would say what I want but it is so unladylike." Rosanne screamed. Will looked over and saw Rosanne and Alison fighting. Will watched in complete horror as Alison over came Rosanne. Alison was starting to bring the knife down that Will himself had used. Just as the knife was about to enter Rosanne, somebody's small little body flung itself over Rosanne. "No!" both Rosanne and Alison screamed at the same time.

Tessa was awakened when the carriage stopped. "Are we here Cyril?" Tessa asked. "Yes, Miss Gray." Cyril replied. Tessa stumbled out of the carriage and was greeted by a shadowhunter. The shadowhunter had pretty blue eyes and silky red curls. "I'm Lilly. I'm here to escort you. You will get an more permanent escort later." the girl grabbed Tessa by the wrist. Lilly pulled Tessa around and finally they came to the double oak doors. Lilly pulled out her stele and scribbled something onto the door. Then Lilly nudged the door with her toe and pushed Tessa in.

"I'm going to stand out here. For guard." Lilly said. "There's other shadowhunter's to keep you company in there." Tessa nodded and walked into the room to see millions of shadowhunter's. A girl with perfect brown curls and brown eyes was talking to a girl with a long brown braid that went down her back to her waist and chocolate brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Tessa." Tessa said. "Lisette." the girl with the braid. Tessa heard twang of country accent in Lisette's voice. "I'm Britney. My friends call me Brit sometimes, and Lisette's friends call her Lissy sometimes." the other girl said.

"Are you too from the country?" Tessa asked. Both nodded hard. "Lissy and I are from the country in fact. We live in the middle of no w here. Sometimes it stinks, other times it's fun." Briteny replied. "I suppose you've met Lillian." Lisette said. "Lilly? Yes." Tessa replied. "If you liked Lilly, then you should meet your other to escorts. Chariot and Dare." Lisette smiled.

Tessa rose a eyebrow. "Dare?" Tessa asked. "Her full name is Darcy. She just hates that name. So she goes by Dare and wears boys clothes or shadowhunter gear." Britney explained. "Oh, and she has pink hair!" Tessa gasped. "I know she sounds horrible, but in reality she's really nice. Chariot is too." Lisette reassured Tessa. "Since we'll be living with you for a while, I guess we should get to know each other better." Britney said. Tessa liked how the two girls took turns talking. It reminded her of Jem and Will. Suddenly a girl with glossy black hair and stormy gray eyes appeared. "Did I miss anything?" the girl asked. "Nothing at all Chariot." Lisette said.

Another girl came out from behind the crowds of people. She wore boy shadowhunter gear and a grimace. "Why you scowling, Dare?" Lisette asked. "Because, we haven't heard about Rosanne yet." Dare replied. With the thought of Rosanne, Tessa's head started to spin. "Can we sit down?" Tessa balled her hands into her dress and felt something hot and sticky. Tessa looked down and saw that there was blood on it. Rosanne's blood. "Guys, I really need to sit down." Tessa spoke louder. Chariot looked at her and nodded. "Okay, I'll come with you." she said.

As soon as Tessa sat down she felt better. But she still worried for Rosanne. Rosanne could be dead for all she knew. If only Will were there. He would make her feel okay. "Are you okay?" Chariot asked. "Um, yeah. I'm just worried, that's all." Tessa replied. "Don't worry all will be well. Shadowhunter s don't like to fail." Chariot said. Tessa felt hope bloom in her chest at those words, and she relaxed and continued to talk to Chariot.

Samuel lay atop of Rosanne, bleeding. "No! No! NO!" Rosanne screamed, rolling her brother over. "He's shadowhunter right! He cane be healed." Rosanne looked up hopefully at Will. Will knelt beside Rosanne. "Rose, we have to get you to safety. You're going to bleed to death." Will told her. Rosane looked down and saw her arm with the carvings was bleeding even more. "Not until I kill Alison." Rosanne whispered. "Not until I get revenge for taking my brother from me." Rosanne stood, with sudden burst of energy and shot her self at Alison, a knife in hand.

Rosanne brought it down again and again. When Rosanne decided she was dead, she allowed Will to lead her to the carriage outside. He helped her in then went to close the door. "No. Get Jem and we can all leave together." Rosanne gripped Will's wrist. Jem was already outisde though, knowing this would probably happen. Both boys clambered out and Rosanne stared out the window until they arrived.

Rosanne and the boys clambered out and went in search for the big oak doors. Rosanne smiled as she saw one of her friends, Lilly guarding the door fiercely. "She's inside." Lilly said. Rosanne smiled and went inside. When she saw Tessa she started running but stumbled and fell. Will helped her up and sat her next to him as he sat down next to Tessa. Rosanne felt herself get weaker. She knew she was going to die. She had to tell him. "Will." Rosanne lifted up her head and tried to look at him bout found her head in his lap.

"Yes?" he asked her. "Will. I am going to die soon and I want to tell you..."

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a cliff hanger! Now a thank you to all the people who have reviewed, kept this story on alerts, favorited, all that stuff. Thanks a millions to you guys who have. I swear more excitement in the next chapter. Soorry for taking so long too. But thanks to all of you who read my suckish fanfic! **


	6. What's left to fight for?

"_Will. I am going to die soon and I want to tell you..." _

Before Rosanne could finish, her head started spinning and she whimpered. "Rosanne! What were you going to say!" Tessa screamed, shaking Rosanne hard. "Tess! Stop! You'll hurt her! Anybody! Please help us! My friend is dying!" Will shouted. Shadow hunters swarmed about her. Tessa stood up, pulling a reluctant Will along too. "She's going to live." Tessa said. "But we don't know if she will for sure." Will whispered. "Will, she is strong. She's survived through so much, like I have. Rosanne and I are strong." Tessa said.

"Tess, we're going to protect you. I swear." Will said. "Rosanne needs protection too. Mortmain could be after her too for all we know."Tessa argued. "Mortmain isn't after her, though." Will said. A ripple of shouts came from the shadowhunters who had swarmed Rosanne. Rosanne screamed something horrid at them. Will shook his head laughing. "Even when she has a knife through her stomach, she's screaming at people."

"She's really... feisty." Tessa said. "Got that right." Will muttered under his breath. "I SAID I want Will!" Rosanne screamed. "Will! She wants you!" Chariot shouted to Will. "TESSA TOO!" Rosanne screamed. "Tessa too!" Chariot called to the two. "Coming!" Tessa zig zagged through the crowd. "I'm here Rosanne." Tessa took Rosanne's hand. Rosanne looked frail and thin, unlike her usual, strong, bold appearance. Her skin was a sickly pale color, making her hair stand out. Her beautiful emerald green eyes were now a dull hazel color and her eyes were blurred.

"Tessa, am I going to die?" she asked, softly. Tessa pressed a hand to her mouth, stifling a sob. "No. You're not going to die. Do you want to know how I know?" Tessa replied. "How?" Rosanne asked, weakly. "Because you are a strong, beautiful girl. Even though you feel weak and worthless now, it will go away." Tessa said. "But I feel more than that. I feel despair and sadness." Rosanne whispered. " I know, I am sorry for your loss." Tessa pushed Rosanne's bangs back. "Np! It's Will, Tessa!" Rosanne wailed.

Tessa's smile fell. "W-w-what do you mean?" Tessa asked. "I see the way he looks at you! The way he talks to you! He never looked or talked to me that way! I'm not a idiot!" Rosanne screamed.

"Rosanne, I'm-" Tessa tried to comfort her friend. "No! Shut up! And Jem too! Why are you so selfish!" Rosanne screamed. "Have you ever thought about me! Ever asked if I like one of them? No!" Tessa was on the verge of crying. She hadn't thought about it that way. "This is what I wanted." was all Tessa could manage. Rosanne turned her head away. "Go away." Rosanne said. "I'm not leaving. I can't leave you!" Tessa exclaimed. "I hate to break it to you, but you're going to have to." Rosanne was staring wide eyed past Tessa.

Tessa turned around. A auto matron stared into her face. Tessa screamed and backed into Rosanne. Rosanne reached into skirts, drawing out a knife. "Stay away from her." Rosanne said, weakly. Will grabbed Tessa by the hand and dragged her away. Will stopped short when he saw Rosanne fighting a auto matron. He saw Jem with her and dragged Tessa back over there. "Jem, take Tessa. I'll watch Rosanne." Will said. Tessa looked like she was ready to scream. Will started slicing at the machines already, so he didn't notice. Rosanne helped guard herself as best as she could.

Will saw Tessa struggling and gave Rosanne a conflicting look. "William, she's at risk more than I am."Rosanne said in a adult like way. "Rosanne, if your dying..." Will started. "WILLIAM!" Rosanne screamed. "Yes, ma'am." Will ran off. Rosanne rolled her eyes. But just that roll of the eyes and spotting the auto matron, didn't prepare her for what happened. The auto matron grabbed her by the waist and threw her over it's shoulder. "Let go!" Rosanne yelled. But the auto matron did not. And Will was no where to be seen.

And that was how Rosanne disappeared.

**Here ya go. I don't own the characters like Will, Tessa, Jem, ya know. Bies. I know it's short but Bies. **


End file.
